Goodbye Forever
by cam the fan
Summary: Goten is treated terribly after confessing he was gay. How will Goten take being treated this way? How will the other characters play in? Read and find out. I don't own anything except for the plot. Onceshot. Rated M for suicide and strong language
1. Goodbye

**Goodbye Forever**

I am standing on a cliff that is the highest in the world. Below me are tall sharp rocks that could impale me easily. Before I jump I look back at I was all the things that drove me to this point. It started when I confessed to my brother that I was gay and he started black-mailing me to do things so he wouldn't tell. One day I had, had enough and told my mom and dad that I was gay. My mom started yelling then kicked me out and my dad din't seem to mind but he didn't come to my rescue.

I went to the only person I knew I could tell this to without being turned away. I flew right up to his window and then knocked. He was laying on his bed listening to music. I asked if I could come in and he said yes so i landed and climbed in. He asked why I was here this lae at night and I told im my mother had kicked me out. He looked angry but asked sympathetically why? I said it was because I was gay and he looked at me and said that it was best that we didn't see each other anymore. So I kissed him after that he threw me out of his window and he said he never wanted to see me again.

It took me all night and some of the morning to find this cliff, but at least I knew I could rid the world of my unneeded presence once and for all. I jumped as I felt Ki's heading my way they weren't that far when I jumped,I wanted them to see me jump and fall to my death. I didn't try to stop myself the last thing I heard was a scream from my mother she was yelling my name. It did no good I was dead. I watched as they were all shocked by what I had done so I used King Kai to talk to them. I said they drove me to this and that if they wished me back I would do this again. No one cared for me and everyone treated me like a freak or monster I also told them. Well not anymore you can all burn in hell especially you Trunks I added as I walked away from a shocked King Kai.

~5 Years Later~

My funeral was held and everyone I knew showed up I used King Kai to listen in and I knew every word my friends and family were saying were bullshit. So I didn't listen anymore and I trained harder and harder and harder waiting for one of them to die so I could beat the shit out of them and then Bra came and walked up to me. She asked if I was alright and I said no I told her everything about what they had done. She looked horrified at the people on earth and then looked at me and hugged me. She told me she was sorry if her brother or other family member had done something to him. I hugged her back and we talked and hung out for about a month. Then Trunks came and he had the nerve to approach me. I went SSJ5 and kicked his ass all the way around King Kai's place.

He looked at me and then at his sister for help she turned her head upwards denying the silent plea. I continued until he was a bleeding mess I threw a towel on him and walked away laughing. Bra waited by his side till he woke up an he asked what had gotten into me. Bra answered that everyone had treated me terribly and that I had a right to do what I did. And with that she got up looked down at him with a look of disgust then walked away.

Next person to die was Gohan,I was waiting for this one the most,when he approached me I growled turned SSJ5 again and whipped the shit outta him until I was sure he wasn't going to wake up for a week. I bent down and in his ear before he went unconscious I asked what he thought of me now. I walked way without a single glance toward my brother. Trunks and Gohan soon got to talking and decided they would try to restrain me while they tried to talk, big mistake, I broke free and just kicked them bot in their gut then flew away.

Goku and Vegeta along with my mom and Bulma were all killed at the same time. Lucky me I get a good spar then I get to talk to people and have a mini conversation, I thought. I beat Vegeta no problem and he lay unconscious while I fought Goku, I don't call him dad anymore, Goku was a better spar then the rest of them but I still won a bit too easy. I walked over to the two ladies now cowering in fear. I spoke directly ot them with no jokes or one-liners of any sort. I asked them what they thought of me now of course Bulma had no idea what was going on so I apologized to her and let he leave. I stared at Chi-Chi and she stared back but she started saying how I would never beas good as my father so I hit her with my tail then struck her face with my hand to shut her the fuck up.

~1 week after the newest arrivals~

I was attacked and they tried to explain their case but I couldn't break out this time I saw they had Ki restraints on my arms and legs so they tied my arms up and legs so they could talk one by one. Trunks was first, h said he was sorry and didn't mean anything he said the night I told him and asked for forgiveness, I said no and also said that what he said was bullshit and he was lying so he could have someone to make fun of. Next was Vegeta, he said he was sorry for his sons actions and he will beat the shit outta him for it, that one I believed and said very good I believe you, next. So Goku walked in front of me and started saying shit like how he was sorry he didn't defend me and that he and Chi-Chi divorced soon after I died, I didn't believe him but I didn't want to see him cry like a baby so I believed him. Finally there was Gohan,He said he was the most sorry out of all of them, I stopped him there and called him out and said you aren't sorry I did everything you asked me to do and you didn't defend me like a normal brother does, you're a jackass and I will never forgive you. With that said I broke the restraints and shot Ki balls at Gohan and Trunks then walked away.

A week later they were all brought back to life by Videl and Pan, I was too much to my dismay. I was tied to my bed while I sas sleeping with Ki blockers one night and awoke to find Trunks stripping me. Trunks get out of here and untie me you son of a bitch. He said that if he untied me and left then he would give me what I wanted. I told him that he wasn't what I wanted and struggled but powered up and threw him against a wall. I killed myself a little on purpose when I reached SSJ6.

When I got to King Kai's world Bra was already waiting so I walked up to her and talked with her for 30 minutes before King Kai said the dragon balls were destroyed. I hope Trunks is happy, I have honored his wish to never see me again. Bra and me both used King Kai to see the expressions of the people on earth, I started to laugh when Gohan and Trunks walked up and started crying at my funeral. The were together I just knew it. Me and Bra got married and I couldn't have been happier. We avoided our old 'friends' excluding Bulma, so we wouldn't have to talk. I lived my life with her for eternity and wouldn't change a thing.

**The End**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Sorry, now this may not be a once-shot, but I forgot to mention that Goten had his gay feelings destroyed and was straight when he committed suicide. so it was like Goten and Trunks switched feelings :-) Yea a lot of you may not read this with the story because its a author's note but I will have better once- shots in the futurebecause I can improve a lot since this is my first year really publishing this stuff. Please go easy on me and I might respond to some of your reviews:-) Also check out my friend Nerdist101 ask her about this face, if you don't already know. (lll-) A lot of you may not have read my other stories but apparently Goten Diaries and True Friendship are my biggest ones so can you try them out? I would greatly appreciate it. So I have read some fanfictions and the saddest one is unwanted baby, by Fujiko. Or wishes never do come true, by Frozenflower. That's it for this author's note, I like to keep these short and sweet. Until next time, goodbye. :-) (lll-)


End file.
